Fix grief with pain
by Hopes and meems
Summary: This is my first fanfic its dark very dark rated T for drug reference alcohol and dark themes asgore is MC frisk is a girl asriel is still dead im doing this via phone so bear with me reviews are appriciated
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings this is my first fiction its is meant to be very dark rated to for stuff no language or fluff just a very dark syory in aftertale frisk is a girl asriel is still dead ect**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why why did you do this to me. I cant be all alone not now! What did i do to make you go this far!"

 **One** week earlier...

why does every minute of my life just grief(asgore speaking) it was 3 months after they were freed with the help of a very determined girl the government was extremely open to monsters and gave them billions to develop a beand new town to all monsters and humans the king deemed it newest home he was still terrible at names asgore lived my himself in a **house** that was a replica as his old home at the edge of newest home toriel rejected him and he only saw his child on the weekend undyne chose to live next to him along with alphys. Life for him was torture he woke from nightmares constantly and had to help with all his politics duties but once 1 year was over all his duties were done and he was living domestically...

He woke with a sigh for the last time he left his house and walked through his town looking down grimly hoping something in his life would change he crossed toriel in town all she did was scoff the second he saw her everything he did seemed to just go wrong that evening he dressed in his full armor and grabbed his knife he went into his bedroom sat on his bed and wept

"pathetic whelp"

"murderer"

"child killer"

truly he never killed any child all the souls were delivered to him along with their bodies all he wanted was to free his people and be with his family the deep crevice that they had been trapped under allow their family and morals to sit and rot away like his people when he wanted their suffering everything he had was lost it seems all he ever did was give but now nobody needs him they are free they are happy except him he was the only happy one when they needed him his life is meaningless he just wanted his family he just wanted his peace with that he grabbed the he wrote a note

 _dear friends family citizens and daughter if youare reading this i am probably dead i want to say that i never killed any child it seems everyone is finally happy sadly i cannot say the same for myself my family was ruined long ago toriel im sorry for everything it seems i was not there enough for you i hope you can take care of our savior and be the ruler of our people you always were the brains behind everything undyne i have raised you to be the strongest person i know i hope you will be happy with alphys to everyone please dont give up we have endure this far now follow you dreams that are now reality_

 _sincerely- Asgore Dreemurr_

After that note was written he wept and slit his wrist vertically groaned and laid back in his bed he shut his eyes he thought for the last time but he never heard the knocking at his door.

toriel scoffed at the fact she had been knocking at his door for 10 minutes "mom wheres dad" "i dont know my child he hasnt done this before probably killing some kid she thought to herself impatient enough she went next door to undyne's who had the spare key she went with toriel as she was curious as well as they walked in they found his room with a note outside the door its took undyne all of 5 seconds to realize what was going on she burst down the locked to while toriel stood in shock as she read the note she ordered frisk downstairs and she called an ambulance almost the entire town of newest home was awakened this evening with worry and grief


	3. Chapter 3

Asgore was rushed to the hospital he lost 4 pints of blood through the whole ordeal undyne never left his side and almost fought the guard so they could stay frisk went to stay with the skele bros and all three were left in the dark toriel stayed in the waiting room with asgores note undyne picked up toriel and dragged her out the hospital "YOU DID THIS!" It was 3am but undyne didnt care "WHAT DID YOU DO TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND MY SPEAR UP YO-" undyne was interupted by a doctor coming out and announcing that theh could see him "this is not over ive had alot of things to say to you and you will listen" with that undyne ran to asgores room and burst open the door. She saw asgore panting heavily in his sleep and groaning the doctor informed her he is in a coma and i can take a while for him to wake up. Undyne sat down in fromt of her surrogate father and for the first time since she was a child she wept tears of grief. In the mean time toriel was behind the hospital crying and balled up. This time she was alone and had to face her problems than hide behind a physical and metaphorical door

Her cry was stopped by a shadow and was picked up again and dragged to a spare room in the hospital she was wimpering when she was finally set down in a chair"here we are" said undyne "ya know asgore woke up and told me something before he fell under again he said "dont be too hard on her" this is the first time ive disobeyed my dad."do you have any idea how much of a spineless coward you are? Toriel was wimpering and quivering "SHUT UP" undyne shouted toriel calmed down but was trembling " you hid behind a door and gave your husband the hardest situations of his life ya know he never killed those kids and tell me why and how asgore put the human relics across the underground and got them in the ruins tell me why he was so reluctant to kill frisk TELL ME WHY YOU WERE CLOSER TO KILLING FRISK THAN ASGORE WAS AND TELL ME WHY SANS KILLED THEM ALL" toriel froze " thats right frisk told me everything you attacking her and sans telling frisk if you never said snything they would be dead"

"fine dont answer me and go hide you seem to be great at that you spineless brat" undyne walked out and salmed the door so hard one hinge snapped toriel walked into asgores room and bawled the entire night


End file.
